Nuevos lazos
by Kathya Paintbrush
Summary: El entrenador del Thor es la nueva adquisición de la familia Hyuga, ¿cómo reaccionara Steve a esto?
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevos lazos**

Esta historia es un desafío que le plantee a Aster125, sin pensar que me lo lanzaría de vuelta jajaja, así que gracias Esther por darme el impulso que me faltaba para escribir esta historia así que con mucho cariño y esperando que te guste esta historia es para ti.

Y otro detallito le cambie el nombre al entrenador pues no pude encontrar su nombre en la versión latinoamericana y el nombre en japonés me suenan muy raro.

Steve estaba furioso, como su madre pudo hacerle esto, bueno no es como que ella no tuviera derecho a rehacer su vida, su padre había muerto ya hace más diez años, pero para él seguía siendo ayer y se suponía que para mamá también.

Pero se equivoco ella no era lo que él creía, si ella quería una nueva familia perfecto pero que no contara con él, si ya no fuera bastante malo que su madre se liara con alguien este tenía que ser su maldito entrenador, después de todo lo que le había hecho, como podía traicionarlo de esa manera, pensó mientras hacia su maleta.

Mientras su madre lloraba en brazos de Derek Kitazume.

"Debí haberle dicho antes" decía entre lagrimas, ella siempre había sido fuerte, aun cuando su marido vivía, ella siempre había tenido que ponerle limites a su hijo, pues su padre era incapaz de decirle que no, jamás podía negarle nada a esos ojitos negros, después de la perdida de Sean, Steve se volvió un niño difícil con la gente, pero en casa siempre fue respetuoso, ella jamás había conocido de primera mano la furia del tigre hasta ahora, y ella por primera vez se quedo helada, sin saber qué hacer, su hijo le había gritado, pero no fue solo eso, había tanta ira en sus ojos y lo peor era que estaba mesclada con traición, su hijo sentía que los había traicionado, jamás podrá olvidar las palabras de su hijo cuando le grito.

"LO OLVIDASTE, OLVIDASTE A PAPÁ, POR ESTE, NO ERES MEJOR QUE EL RESTO, PORQUE NO TERMINASTE DE IRTE COMO LOS OTROS"

"hijo no me hables así"

"no soy tu hijo" dijo dando media vuelta para encerrarse en su pieza, y de eso ya hace media hora.

Derek sabía que tenía que intervenir, cuando él le pidió matrimonio, sabía que era Rose y sus cuatro hijos, y sabia lo que necesitaba cada uno de ellos, con los más pequeños fue fácil, pues ellos casi no recordaban a su padre, el más pequeño no lo alcanzo siquiera a conocer, ni Sean alcanzo a saber que iba a tener un nuevo hijo, y no es que él quisiera tomar su lugar, eso sabia que sería imposible, pero los cuatro chicos necesitaban una figura paterna que se hiciera cargo de ellos, así que tomo las riendas de la situación, mando a los más pequeños al cine, y se quedo con Rose, para hablar con Steve y si, sabía que esto sería aun mas difícil que en los entrenamientos, pero ya no podían seguir dilatando más las cosas, ellos estaban saliendo hace más de un año, se conocieron en el supermercado donde trabaja Rose y empezaron a salir después de cuatro meses Rose le dijo a sus hijos, los más pequeños estaban felices y pidieron conocerlo de inmediato en cambio Steve si bien no estuvo muy contento con la idea pero lo acepto eso sí, él se negó a conocerlo y a saber absolutamente nada de ese tipo como lo llamaba, entendía que su mamá tenía derecho a rehacer su vida, pero él no tenía por qué ser parte de eso, y su madre lo respeto pero cuando Derek le pido matrimonio ya no podían seguir evitando que Steve y Derek se conociera, y fue una sorpresa para ambos saber que eran el entrenador y el capitán, pues Rose siempre se refería a su hijo mayor por su segundo nombre André y le habla de lo maravilloso que era jamás del futbol porque para ella su hijo era mucho más que eso, ahora se recriminaba nunca haberlo comentado, ya que de esa manera hubiesen hecho las cosas de otra manera. Pero no fue así y ahora tenían que asumir las consecuencias.

En eso sienten salir a Steve y cuál fue su sorpresa de verlo con un bolso en sus manos, él los miro con odio, bueno en realidad no era odio era más bien un desafío, era un él o yo mamá. Rose no sabía qué hacer, si gritarle y castigarlo hasta el infinito, si arrebatarle el bolso y encerrarlo en su pieza o simplemente rogarle que no se fuera, y antes que ella quedara decidir qué hacer Derek hablo.

"Vete a tu pieza y no sales de ahí hasta que le des una disculpa a tu madre"

"tú no me mandas, no tienes autoridad aquí"

"Haz lo que te ordene"

"no"

"Steve André Hyuga vete a tu habitación en este instante o vas a ser un niño muy triste" dijo dando un paso hacia el chico. Steve se quedo congelado mirando a su madre como pidiendo ayuda, porque no sabía cómo reaccionar, esa no era la voz de un entrenador, esa era la voz de un padre cuando reprende a su hijos cuando estos se han portado mal y él hasta ese entonces estaba seguro que no quería ni necesitaba uno, pero ahora debía confesar que se sentía bien no ser él el que tuviera que solucionar las cosas, no ser él el que tuviera que hacer las grandes decisiones como marcharse de casa, pero por otro lado tampoco quería ser tratado como un mocoso siendo enviado a su habitación como un niño desobediente, su orgullo pudo más.

"NO"

"cuando se te da una orden obedeces" dijo Derek tomando a Steve de un brazo y arrastrándolo a su habitación.

"no suéltame, déjame, mamá" grito una vez que estuvo en su cuarto.

"vas a poner todas las cosas en su lugar y no puedes salir hasta que decidas pedirle perdón a tu mamá"

"no puedes encerrarme aquí" le grito.

"no estás encerrado, estas castigado" dijo saliendo de la habitación del niño.

Castigado, era lo único que Steve se repetía mientras estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación donde podía escuchar a su madre llorar y a Derek consolarla, él tenía que reconocer que desde la muerte de su papá no había visto a su mamá tan feliz, bueno hasta ahora y era todo por su culpa, sus hermanos decían que Derek era un buen tipo y que se preocupaba por ellos, y que siempre preguntaba por él, como no asocio Derek y entrenador, claro si con suerte se sabía el apellido de ese tipo menos su nombre y su mamá siempre le decía André, porque era el nombre que su papá había escogido para él, lo que encontraba gracioso porque su padre siempre le contaba que había sido una pelea a muerte para escoger el orden de sus nombres pero finalmente había ganado su mamá haciendo huso del voto 'yo soy la que lleva el bebe mi voto vale más' y también porque André Steve no sonaba para nada, pero desde que murió su papá ella le llama André, al recordar esos momentos no pudo evitar perder unas lagrimitas, sobre todo porque su mamá llevaba más de una hora llorando y ahora escuchaba como estaba rompiendo con el único hombre que la había hecho sonreír después de la muerte de su marido. No podía ser tan egoísta, no podía dejar que todos sufrieran por su culpa, salió justo para escuchar.

"lo siento, pero no puedo hacerle daño a mi hijo" mientras comenzaba a sacarse el anillo de su dedo.

"Mamá, lo siento" dijo abrazándose a ella y llorando como no lo hacía hace años, él no se había permitido botar ni una lagrima después de la muerte de su padre y ahora parecía que estaba llorando por todos esos años. "lo siento, mami, lo siento" decía una y otra vez.

"lo sé, mi tesoro, no pasa nada, bebe tranquilo, nada va a cambiar."

Eso hizo llorar con más ganas a Steve, su madre había roto con Derek por él, él había ganado el desafío y ahora se sentía peor.

"no mami, lo siento, yo estaba mal, estaba siendo egoísta mamá, lo siento, mami, no quería hacerte daño"

"no mi bebe, tranquilo, está todo bien" dijo Rose abrazando más fuerte, y de pronto ocurrió lo impensado Derek se unió al abrazo y Steve sintió como todo el peso que llevaba en sus hombros se desvanecía, él ya no estaba a cargo, él ahora podía ser solo un niño.

Pasaron los minutos y ellos seguían abrazados hasta que finalmente a Steve se le agotaron las lágrimas y finalmente se sentaron a la mesa a conversar.

"lo siento" dijo avergonzado por el momento de debilidad que había tenido.

"no hay nada que lamentar tesoro"

"yo ya tengo un padre" le dijo a Derek mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"lo sé, no pretendo ser tu padre, pero si junto a tu madre soy el adulto que está a cargo tuyo, eres un niño y hora que te empieces a comportar como uno"

"las cosas no funcionan así, tu mandas yo obedezco no lo creo"

"Steve, no soy un tirano, no se trata de tu mandas yo obedezco como dices, se trata que si tu madre o yo damos una orden esa orden se cumple porque siempre será para tu beneficio"

"aquí tú no eres el entrenador"

"ni tú el capitán"

"ok" dijo con toda la dignidad que le permitía tener los ojos rojos de tanto llamar.

"estamos claros"

"si"

"ahora, Steve estas castigado, dos semanas: sin salidas, teléfono, computador ni televisión" dijo tentando su suerte, pues con Rose no habían hablado de si tendría o no autorización para castigar a los niños.

"mamá"

"ya escuchaste, Steve y sabes perfectamente bien que yo te hubiese castigado más severamente por intentar huir de casa"

"no estaba huyendo" dijo haciendo un puchero.

"ahora a tu habitación y ordena el desastre que dejaste"

"si mamá" dijo parándose y abrazando a su madre "no quería decir lo que dije mamá, yo solo estaba enojado"

"lo sé hijo, pero si lo vuelves hacer te la balare la boca con jabón, está claro"

"si mamá"

"ordena la pieza y después a la cama, después iré a sacar el televisor de la pieza" agrego Derek, asiendo que las mejillas de Steve se tiñeran de rojo, ahora sí que sus hermanitos sabrían que estaba castigado y eso no le gustaba nada, por lo general él no se mete en problemas sino los peques.

"si señor" dijo sin ánimo, algo le decía que pronto terminaría llamándolo papá, pero hoy era muy pronto, y después de mucho pensarlo le dio un tímido abrazo y partió rápidamente a su habitación.

Y tal como había prometido, Derek fue a retirar el televisor de la pieza de Steve y al verlo dormido todo destapado no pudo evitar arroparlo y besarle la frente.

"buenas noches campeón" dijo sin saber que eso era exactamente lo que hacía Sean hasta el último día antes de caer al hospital, por lo que recibió una respuesta inesperada.

"buenas noches papá, te extrañe" dijo Steve entre sueños, Derek sabia que esas palabras no eran para él pero ver tanto amor brotar del chico a su padre solo le quedo desear que algún día el tigre lo premie con un poquito de ese cariño.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, tanto así que apenas podía abrir los ojos, a duras penas llego el baño y cuando se vio al espejo tenía los ojos hinchados, en ese momento recordó los acontecimientos del día anterior, como los pudo olvidar, había llorado como un bebe y delante del entrenador.

Avergonzado se escabullo nuevamente a su recamara y no pudo sino sonreír cuando vio el espacio vacío donde antes estaba la tele, justo ahí recordó que le había dicho papá a su entrenador, él había traicionado a su padre, solo sintió nauseas y rompió a llorar nuevamente.

Escondido en su cama lloro hasta quedarse dormido y por primera vez en años soñó con su padre.

"perdón papá" dijo mientras corría a abrazarlo habían sido tantos años de ausencia.

"no hay nada que perdonar campeón"

"te falle papá, te traicione" dijo llorando amargamente.

"tu jamás me has fallado campeón, fui yo quien te fallo fui yo quien te dejo y mi campeón fui yo el que te dio un padre"

"no papá, no digas eso, es mentira"

"mira cuan feliz es tu madre"

"pero yo no necesito un papá, te tengo a ti"

"siempre mi campeón, pero necesitas un padre y él necesita un hijo"

"puede quedarse con los peques yo te tengo a ti" dijo aferrándose con fuerza.

"tienes que dejarme ir campeón"

"no" lloro tiritando en los brazos de su padre "no papá, no te vayas, no me dejes"

"todo va estar bien campeón solo tienes que dejarme ir"

"no, papito no, no me dejes papá"

"déjame ir Steve, tienes que dejarme ir, ya tienes alguien que cuide de ti"

"no quiero, no lo necesito, te necesito papi, te necesito a ti"

"te equivocas campeón, eres un niño, tienes que volver a ser un niño"

"no, papi no me dejes"

"todo saldrá bien campeón pero tienes que dejarme ir" dijo finalmente Sean soltándose de su hijo.

Mientras Derek corrió preocupado a ver a Steve por los gritos que se escuchaban.

"Steve despierta"

"no me dejes" lloro Steve abrazándose de Derek. "No me dejes papá"

"Campeón abre los ojos"

"no puedo, te vas a ir cuando los abra"

"Estoy aquí, no me iré a ninguna parte" Derek sabia que Steve no se refería a él pero una parte de él le decía que era lo correcto.

Poco a poco Steve fue saliendo del trace en que su sueño lo había dejado pero seguía aferrado Derek.

"se murió, mi papá se murió" dijo sin poder dejar de llorar y sin hacer ningún intento de apartarse del entrenador.

Sean tenía razón su hijo debía dejarlo ir, eran demasiados años cargando la pena, eran demasiados años de lagrimas contenidas, el tigre tenía que llorar para dejar de ser un tigre y volver a ser un niño.

Derek solo abrazo al muchacho y lo dejo llorar, pero al ver tanto dolor del chico no pudo evitar perder el control de sus propias lágrimas, no saben cuánto rato estuvieron así, el hecho fue que Steve por fin pudo dejar ir a su padre.

"te quedaste aquí" dijo después de un rato.

"si"

Steve no supo que decir frente a esa respuesta, él había esperado por ultimo que tratara de mentir.

"te vas a venir a vivir aquí"

"solo hasta la boda, queremos ir a ver casas para que nos mudemos"

"que tiene de malo esta casa"

"que tus hermanos comparten habitación"

"no puedo permitirme otra casa mas grande" dijo avergonzado

"no es tu obligación hacerlo"

"con el trabajo de mamá no alcanza, soy el mayor es mi obligación"

"Steve yo no soy un gasto mas para ti, es mas tu mamá y yo somos los adultos los niños son nuestra responsabilidad"

"no, mis hermanitos son mi responsabilidad no tuya, se que quieres a mamá y la haces feliz, pero no puedo pedirte que te hagas cargo de tres niños" una parte de él quería gritarle que eran cuatro chicos, pero no, su padre estaba equivocado el entrenador jamás seria su padre, él tenía claro que el entrenador lo odiaba, si con suerte podía permanecer en el equipo, menos lo querría a su lado, el entrenador se llevaría a su familia, y él se quedaría solo nuevamente, pero él había sobrevivido a los meses lejos de su familia, él podría hacerlo de nuevo, no podía ser tan egoísta de pedirle a su madre se quedara con él, su madre y los peques merecían una familia aunque él tuviera que sacrificarse, solo tendría que fingir estar feliz con tener la casa solo para él.

"Steve son cuatro niños, cuando le pedí a tu madre que se casa conmigo le pedí a sus cuatro hijos"

"¿mamá está embarazada?" pregunto extrañado

"Yo no puedo tener hijos biológicos, pero ella me regalo cuatro perfectos hijos"

"no entiendo"

"que"

"porque cuatro si solo tengo tres hermanos"

"tú y tus tres hermanos, hijo"

"no entiendo, si tú me odias, porque querrías llevarme contigo"

"yo no te odio, de donde sacas eso"

"siempre me tratas mal"

"Steve no vas a decir que eres un jugador fácil, pero eres un hijo maravilloso, y si algún día tengo la suerte que me des un poquito del cariño que le tienes a tus padres seré inmensamente feliz"

"¿donde está mamá?" pregunto para salir del paso, pues no sabía que responder.

"Fue con tus hermanos a comprar helados para el postre yo me quede a preparar el almuerzo"

"qué hora es"

"las doce y media"

"me quede dormido, tengo que salir"

"no vas a ninguna parte, estas castigado recuerdas"

"lo sé, pero tengo que ir a trabajar, o me van a despedir"

"bueno vas a renunciar porque no quiero que trabajes mas"

"necesitamos es dinero"

"no, y no quiero que trabajes más, tienes que dedicarte a estudiar y a entrenar, te he visto muy agotado estos últimos meses"

Si era verdad, su Katty necesitaba frenillos y él había estado trabajando el doble para poder pagarlos.

"hemos tenidos más gastos y tengo que pagarlos"

"los frenos de Katty, ya está listo, se los pondrán esta semana"

"no, aun no he reunido todo el dinero."

"Steve tengo un buen plan de salud"

"bueno después me dices cuanto te salió para pagarlos" dijo mientras se ponía un polerón para salir a trabajar.

"no me estas escuchando, no saldrás a ninguna parte, mientras estés castigado y no me pagaras nada, yo estoy a cargo aquí no tu, ahora quiero que te prepares para el almuerzo y pongas la mesa mientras termino de cocinar y cuando dije que no vas a seguir trabajando lo dije enserio Steve."

"no puedes obligarme"

"anoche lo conversamos con tu madre y juntos tomamos esa decisión"

"de verdad quieres hacerte cargo de mi"

Derek solo le sonrió.

"Nada me haría más feliz"

"Cuando van a casarse"

"en dos meses más, por lo que hay que apurarse en buscar casa"

Mientras Steve ponía la mesa.

"soñé con mi papá, me dijo que tu ibas a hacerte cargo de nosotros yo pensé que solo querías a mis hermanitos."

"como se te ocurre, que haría yo sin mi tigre"

"me vas a tener en la banca esta semana"

"si"

"pero"

"pero nada, vas a estar en la banca hasta que aprendas a respetar a tu entrenador"

"no te falte el respeto"

"no, si tu madre te hubiese oído lo que salió de tu boca te la habría lavado con jabón"

"sirve de algo que diga que lo siento"

"a tu entrenador si, cuando lo veas le dices" dijo Derek revolviéndole el cabello.

Steve no pudo sino sonreír tal vez su padre no se equivoco, era tiempo de volver a ser un niño, se dijo prendiendo la tele solo para tentar su suerte como era de esperar no le fue muy bien.

"Steve Hyuga apaga esa tele si no quieres pasar el resto del día encerrado en tu pieza."

"Si papá" dijo en tono de burla, pero ambos sabían que pronto dejaría de ser un burla, su padre fue muy claro al decirle que le había enviado un papá para que cuidara de él y de sus hermanitos.

En eso sienten abrir la puerta.

"Hermanito trajimos helado de chocolate" dijo Katty sabiendo que ese era el sabor favorito de su hermano.

"gracias chicos pero no debieron molestarse"

"jamás serás una molestia" dijo Derek abrasando a sus muchachos.


	3. Chapter 3

Había pasado una semana desde que por fin Steve había dejado ir a su padre, era extraño tener a otra figura de autoridad en casa pero a pesar de sus dudas de un comienzo se estaba llevando muy bien con Derek incluso cuando aun no se le permitía salir.

"Mamá puedo salir con los chicos después del entrenamiento"

"no hijo. Sabes que estás castigado aun"

"pero no es justo, si es solo un ratito"

"Steve suficiente" escucho decir a Derek

"no te pregunte a ti" dijo saliendo de la cocina.

"Steve André Hyuga ven aquí de inmediato" ordeno su madre

"No mamá no fue mi intención solo estaba molesto" al ver a su madre amenazarlo con la cuchara de madera con la que estaba preparando la salsa.

"Jovencito no es precisamente por lo mismo que te encuentras en problemas"

"pero mamá no es justo papá exageró mucho en el castigo"

Rose y Derek quedaron en shock ante la declaraciones Steve, no es que fuera la primera vez que el tigre se refería a Derek como papá pero siempre era como broma esta vez había sido un desliz del chico y ni él se había dado cuenta.

"Agrádese que no te aumento una semana por esto" dijo Derek

"Tirano"

"Vamos esclavo quiero que me acompañes a comprar" Derek sabia que para su hijo mayor era una tortura estar encerrado y había estado revisando el equipo de su hijo y los chuteadores estaban muy desgastados.

"Tengo que ir… es una lata tener que ir de compras"

"Si, tu trasero me pertenece por toda una semana más" dijo tomando la chaqueta y la del muchacho y con pequeños empujoncitos lo saco de la casa.

Steve se quejo todo el camino al centro comercial, y mientras estaban el también, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una tienda deportiva.

"Vamos"

Los ojos de Steve se detuvieron justo en frente de los chuteadores de sus sueños, cuando se dio cuenta que Derek lo observaba desistió de inmediato la mirada avergonzado por ese momento de debilidad él sabía que no podía permitírselo.

"¿qué necitas?" le pregunto para salir del paso.

Derek no alcanzó a responder cuando llego el dependiente y le hizo la misma pregunta.

"mi hijo quiere ver esos chuteadores del 41 por favor"

"No puedo…."

"no continúes si no quieres otra semana"

"… creer que voy a tener esos chuteadores" trato de arreglarlo, si Derek había sido muy claro que él era el que estaba a cargo ahora.

"por qué no, mi hijo se merece lo mejor" dijo revolviéndole el cabello.

"gracias"

"que te apuesto que con esos chuteadores tu entrenador no podrá dejarte en el banquillo"

"Gracias papá" dijo Steve a abrazarlo, el por fin podría salir del banquillo.

"Pero controla tu lengua porque estoy seguro que tu entrenador te mandara al banquillo nuevamente si eres irrespetuoso"

"naaaa él me ama" dijo por fin comportándose como un chiquillo de su edad.

"y quien no podría"

Steve de pronto cayó en cuenta que le había dicho papá dos veces en el día.

"no te molesta"

"que cosa"

"que te diga papá" Claro los mas peques le decían papá desde que se fue a vivir con ellos oficialmente

"como me va a molesta si para mi tu eres mi hijo"

Steve por su puesto no estaba muy cómodo, los sentimentalismos eran cosa de chicas y el ciertamente no lo era, por suerte llego el dependiente con el par de chuteadores.

Después de probárselos, Derek decidió que los llevarían, después lo invito a comer unas papas fritas, si el tigre ama las papas fritas.

De vuelta a casa Steve rogo todo el camino que se detuvieran para poder estrenar los chuteadores pero Derek se mantuvo implacable, sabía que si cedía ahora jamás podría tener el control de su chico y eso sería nefasto.

En casa, Rose tenía todo listo para la once y cuando estaban todos sus chicos reunidos les dieron las grandes noticias.

"¿niños hemos encontrado al casa perfecta para nosotros?" Dijo Rose muy nerviosa.

"¿creí que la escogeríamos todos?" dijo un tanto molesto Steve, a él le justaba esta casa, era la que él había logrado conseguir para su familia y de cierta forma estaba sintiendo que todo su esfuerzo no había sida sido lo suficientemente bueno, por mucho que Rose y Derek trataban de involucrar a su hijo en todas las decisiones no podía dejar de pensar eso también era injusto para los más pequeños, pero era un hecho con Steve nada estaba claro y nunca sabrían que terreno estaban pisando ya que su hijo no era como los demás chicos él fue un adulto por demasiado tiempo y aun no se acostumbraba a ser solo un chico.

"si, pero con su madre encontramos esta casa y consideramos que es la más indicada para todos"

"bueno se pueden ir cuando quieran a su nueva casa" dijo parándose de la mesa si haber terminado de comer.

"Hijo vuelve acá estamos conversando"

"no, ustedes están hablando y solo quieren que yo diga "si señor"" protesto.

Los pobres pequeños no sabían que hacer, pues se encontraban en medio de las peleas todo el tiempo, hasta que finalmente Sammy decidió intervenir.

"Hermano, sabes que nadie se irá sin ti"

Steve no podía sentirse más culpable, el estaba arruinando el momento para todos finalmente eran sus hermanitos los que estaba hacinados en una pieza.

"lo siento, ¿Cuándo podemos ver la casa?"

"Después de terminar podemos ir" dijo Rose

La casa era fantástica de hecho era muy similar a la que tenían cuando Sean vivía, Rose estaba nerviosa por la reacción que podrían tener los chicos por la semejanza.

"es como la casa que teníamos con papá" dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

"les gusta" fue lo único que atino a decir Derek

"a mi si" dijo mirando a los peques.

"es como tener un pedacito de papá" dijo Sammy

"Hermano, gracias por habernos dado una casa, gracias por siempre sacrificarte por nosotros." Dijo Kathy

"podemos entrar" dijo Steve para salir del paso, a él no le gustaban los reconocimientos de ese tipo.

"Por supuesto." Dijo Rose

"hay piscina hay piscina" grito Steve mientras corría como un crio, sus padres no pudieron más que sonreír, jamás habían visto a Steve disfrutar tanto.

"papás podemos tener un perro" pregunto radiantemente.

"creí que los tigres no se mesclaban con los perros" dijo Derek

"no es para mí es para los peques, siempre han querido uno" dijo avergonzado por su momento de debilidad.

"por los peques… bueno peques quieren un perrito" pregunto Derek

"si" contestaron los cuatro

"entonces los Hyuga tendremos un perro" dijo Derek

Nadie se dio cuenta del desliz de Derek, ellos no sabían que familia serian, pero una cosa era clara los Hyuga eran mayoría en la familia.


End file.
